The Life Changing Question
by The Moon Spirit
Summary: [Zutara]The Fire Lord has been killed,Zuko,the new fire lord is needing a fire lady,will Katara say yes or does she leave him? First Avatar fic. Taang, Sukka.


A/N- I do NOT own Avatar.

Summary-[ZutaraThe Fire Lord has been killed,Zuko,the new fire lord is needing a fire lady,will Katara say yes or does she leave him? First Avatar fic. Taang, Sukka

...Chapter 1: The Big Question...

The Gaang walked though Ba Sing Sa. It's been a while since Aang defeated the Fire Lord. Zuko was the new Fire Lord. He was at the FireNation right now. The war has ended. Aang and Toph were now 14, Katara 16 and Sokka 17. Sokka yawned. "Why did we have to get up so early?" Sokka ask.

Katara shrugged. "Cause, we off to the firenation." Katara said calmly.

"Oh, right." Sokka yanwed.

Aang ran up to Appa and hugged him. "Hey buddy!" He said as Appa licked him. Aang laughed and aribended himself on his head.

The ocean waves hit the shore, like a drum making a beat. Katara looked out into the ocean. the sun made it shine, it was breath taking. Katara sigh and knew she had to leave now or later.

Katara bended some water and made ice steps and began walking up them, Toph earthebender herself on Appa and Sokka followed Katara up.

Sokka sat down near Toph, Katara flicked her hand and the ice steps disappeared.

"Yip Yip!" Aang said as he wiped the reins.

Appa roared, wiped his tail and was off. Momo was flying right next to him.

Katara layed her head down and went to sleep right away.

...Katara's POV...

I open my eyes, I leaned up, no one was round, we had landed. I heard Zuko's voice and a smile appeared on my face. Wait, why I'm I smiling!? Ha, I don't like him, he was our foe for a while, you know?

I jumped off Appa and walked towards the voices, they were talking at the front doors of the castle. I heard Sokka yelling so I jumped behind a tree, trying to hear them. Yes, I could hear them greatly!

"No, you will not!" Sokka yelled.

"Why!? It's only a question!" Zuko said angily.

"Sokka, let him ask Katara, she'll know the right anwser and you want her to be happy, right?" Aang ask Sokka.

I blinked. What were they talking about and why was I in this?

"Twinkle Toes is right, Sokka." Toph said.

Sokka sigh. "Fine, I'll go wake her then leave you two to talk." Sokka said. He sounded upset.

I took a deep breath and ran back to Appa. I saw Sokka comeing towards Appa slowly and I began petting Appa.

"Katara, come here!" Sokka said.

I sigh and ran to him, breath less. "Huh?" I ask quickly.

"Zuko wants to talk to you, listen, say no to all his questions, ok?" Sokka ask looking me right in the eyes.

This must of been something huge. I only nodded. I sigh as he walked away. My hair blow in the wind. I knew I should of put it up, now it's going to look bad. I walked past Toph who was smirking, Aang, who looked heart broken and Sokka, who looked, well, like Sokka. I took a deep breath as they walked off, leaving me alone, with Zuko. Zuko lead me inside, it was huge, Firenation everything everywhere. He sat down at a small table, I sat across from him. I smiled at him and looked down at my tea. I took a sip of the tea and nodded.

"Good tea." I said lowly. I was so nervous, but why?

Zuko smiled at me, that made my heart fly. Wait, no it didn't. Did he put something in this tea!?

"Katara, I have a life changing question for you." Zuko said.

He has changed, I can tell that.

"What is it, Lord Zuko?" I ask.

"Oh, just call me Zuko." He said. "I was thinking." He stopped.

Yeah, he changed a lot. He was never this nervous, right? He should of changed, I mean, he was the Fire Lord of a whole nation, and he had a lot to take care of, you know?

"Wh-what?" I ask nervously.

Something wasn't right.

"I was wondering if you wanted to become Fire Lady Katara?" Zuko said as if it was nothing.

I blush deeply. Whoa, did he just ask, that? What do I say!? Oh, I'm freaking!! I sat there, looking into his eyes. He was serouis, I could tell.

...Next Chapter Soon...

Sorry for the short, boring chapter. lol. Thanks for reading and reveiw!!! 


End file.
